Halloween, New and Improved
by Claire Starling
Summary: Season 2 in Dawnverse. It's the episode Halloween and now it's Dawns turn to have fun. Part of the New and Improved Series.


CS: *looks around, really nervous* Um, hi! This is my first ever Buffy fiction and I'm really nervous.   
Spike: Luv, don't be... *attempts to comfort her*  
CS: You're still sharing a room with Angel.  
Spike: *frowns* But Pet... WHY? I thought you loved me?  
CS: Oh I do... but being evil is so much fun... seeing you two, locked in a room together... it's just too- *breaks out in insane laughter that would top the Phantoms*  
Jareth: Wow, she's been practicing...  
Spike: I'm SUFFERING HERE!  
Jareth: Yeah, well *sniff* she wouldn't expand my closet!  
Spike: *looks annoyed* You and the Poof should really exhcange fashion tips.  
Jareth: Nah, he doesn't wear enough pastels.  
Spike: *sighs in defeat*  
CS: Okay I'm better now. This story takes place in Season 2 and is a little AU. Um, there is some S/Dawn action but she's 17... it's really hard to explain- damn just read the story all ready... AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME no OWN... Joss owns them all... except for Allison, she's mine. But who cares about the spare 3 second characters anyway?  
  
  
  
It was Halloween. Dawn was so ready. Her sister was dressing up as some medieval woman but she… she was dressing up like the Slayer. Totally awesome, right? She had gone to Ethan's with her sister and bought a crucifix for her neck and one to tuck in her back pocket. Then, she went into her sister's closet and looked at some of her slaying clothes. Picking one particular outfit, which she thought was wicked cool, she went to a nearby store and bought a replica of it. Tight sleeveless red shirt and black leather pants, very cool.   
Dawn snuck into her sister's room and got a couple of stakes and crosses and a bottle of holy water. Now, she was set.   
Getting her holloween bag, she went to meet her friends Janice and Allison. Janice was dressed up as a ghoul, set with a mask and everything.   
"You look awesome, Janice!" cried Dawn when she saw her.   
Janice was about to ask what Dawn was when Allison came to join the group. She was, as predicted, a vampire. She had fangs, a cape, and a black dress on with a drop of fake blood on her lip.  
"Don't I look cool?" Allison said, spinning around for the group.  
"Totally!" said Janice.  
They looked at Dawn. "I thought we agreed on coming as something scary, Dawn?" said Allison.  
"Oh, I am. I get to fight monsters and stuff," Dawn replied.  
"Really?" Janice gasped, wide eyed. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" she joked.  
The three girls giggled.  
"Of course not, silly," Dawn laughed.  
"But seriously," Allison asked. "What are you supposed to be?"  
"I'm Dawn the Vampire Slayer," Dawn said, whipping out her stake and plunging it into Allison's chest. "And you're dust."  
Allison gasped, "Slayer!" before turning into dust.  
The monster lunged on Dawn as she punched it until it scampered off. Running after it, she stooped when she saw the dozens of monsters all around.  
"Oh boy…"  
She jumped into the fray, trying to blend her 17-year-old body in, wanting to find the source of this madness. Looking around she notices a whole bunch of vampires and monsters chase a group of people into an alleyway. Quietly, Dawn follows.  
  
***  
  
Xander and Angel struggle against the vampires holding them.  
  
Spike stalks Buffy, smirking in his game face. "Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb."   
  
Buffy backs up against a crate and can't go any further. Spike slaps her across the face with the back of his hand.   
  
"I love it…" Spike smirks before he hears a crash. Turning he sees a girl, long dark hair and big blue eyes. The seventeen-year-old tipped her head.  
  
"Look at you. Thinking you're so big. Oooh, I'm all strong because I can smack a helpless woman. Well, La de da. You're nothing but a sheep in wolves clothing."  
  
"And just who do you think you are?" Spike said. He eyes her outfit hungrily and smirks. "All dressed up with no place to go?"  
  
She smiles, "All talk and no fighting makes Dawn a very dull girl."  
  
"Dawn, eh?" Spike smirked. "Well Dawn, you've got a lot-" He stopped when she threw a punch that landed square in the face, followed by a round house kick, that sent him flying into the boxes and down on the ground.  
  
"As I said- too much talking not enough fighting," Dawn tilted her head. "I wonder, will you be a challenge?"  
  
Spike stood, clapping. "Now, Dawn the Vampire Slayer? Where did you come from? What happened to Buffy?" he said gesturing to the scared girl.  
  
"I've been in Sunnydale for two years now, I'm the slayer." Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Now, come on, aren't you hungering for a spot o' violence?" She grinned evilly but remained where she was.  
  
"Interesting… this slayer likes the dance…" and in truth Spike was more than interested, he was horny as hell.   
  
He attacked, but that was what she was waiting for. Using his momentum, she flipped them over so she was straddling and started to punch him in the face. She went for the kill and hesitated only for a second. But long enough for Spike to smack the stake out of her hand and throw her off of him.  
  
"What's the matter?" He ran a hand over his chest. "Can't get enough of me, eh Slayer?"  
  
"Listen *punch* Vampire *punch* My name is *punch punch* Dawn. And you *punch* are-"  
  
He threw her up and over him, sending her flying out a window and outside the building. He left Buffy and the others, they didn't interest him now. This girl was better than Buffy, darker. She maintained every inch that made Buffy strong and contained darkness that just was… neat….  
  
"I'm Spike, luv. Of the Scourge of Europe. You really think you can take me?"  
  
"If your anything like the puppy dog Angelus in there-"  
  
"No, I'm nothing like the Poof."  
  
She smiled, holding in a laugh. "Poof, I'll have to remember that one." She looked at Spike again.   
'Wow, check out those eyes…. Big blue orbs… that's something I'd like to see everyday…' she thought.  
  
"You've got spunk," he said, eyeing her too. "I like that. Not to mention you're," he crushed his body into hers, smashing her back into the wall, "hot."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, do you like to butter up your meals before you eat them?" she said, eyes flashing with anger and … something else…  
  
"Nah, I like to hear 'im scream. The last slayer I killed begged for her life. Pleaded and screamed," his eyes started to have a yellow tint to them.  
  
"I'm really not the begging type," Dawn replied. "But you seem like the devoted type."  
  
He pulled back- only slightly- and noticed how his disappointment at the lack of touch reflected in her eyes. "Devoted type, pet?"  
  
"Follow your conquests until they're defeated." She explained. She couldn't take her eyes of his lips and felt a hunger burn in her lower stomach as her eyes flew back to his.  
  
When he saw that look, he couldn't withhold any longer. He resmashed his body into hers, grinding into her. He was pleased when he heard a tiny gasp come from her. He wanted to see her beg… just not for her life… "Such fire… such passion…" He played with her hair. He wanted her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, not taking her eyes off of Spike's and not stopping his hand.  
  
What was he doing… he felt himself falling for-  
  
"Only this…" His mouth smashed roughly onto hers. He forced her mouth open and was pleased when her tongue met his in a dance. Her legs wrapped easily around his waist as if they were meant to be there. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, closer, not getting enough.  
  
Spike absolutely loved it. He could taste the lust on her tongue and he wanted her, wanted to keep her, forever and ever… to be his always… He moaned when he felt her claw at his shirt, successfully ripping it open and caressed his chest. He had to have her- now.  
  
Dawn couldn't take it. All the new sensations. The lust pooling in her stomach, getting warmer and warmer, and harder to ignore. She needed to touch him, she needed to have him- forever and ever… to be hers always… She moaned when she felt his hands go under her shirt, about to rip it open when-  
  
--- CRASH ---  
  
Angel had gotten free and Xander was struggling with the last of them. Angel had to get to Dawn, it had been too quiet- who knows what he could have done to Dawnie…  
  
Spike looked at her, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving. Her lips were glowing from his kisses. He almost went back to her, but knew he would be dust if he did. She nodded, understanding in a way. And kissed him once, quickly, before he slid into the shadows and ran off.   
  
"Dawn, are you-?" Angel ran out. Dawn was standing there, looking around.  
  
"I don't know where he went, I punched him and he went flying into the shadows and he ran off…"  
  
"Don't worry, miss," said Xander. "We'll get him next time."  
  
Above them, looking over the top of the building Spike watched.   
  
**  
  
Giles spoke, cleaning his glasses, "Now, tell me how to stop the spell."  
Ethan spit out blood before replying, "Janus. Break its statue."  
  
Giles grabs the statue and throws the statue hard to the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces.   
  
***  
  
Calls of 'I want my Mommy' were heard from the inside of the building as Buffy ran out, her wig off.   
  
"Dawn, what happened? How?" she looked at her 11 year old sister.  
  
"I dressed up as you and turned into a Vampire Slayer… then I totally whooped Spike's ass-"  
  
Buffy grabbed Dawn's hand in a sisterly gesture, "Dawn, don't say ass."  
  
Dawn giggled before reciting- "ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS!"  
  
Her sister choked back giggles, "Stop… if mom hears you say that she'll kick my-"  
  
"Ass?" Dawn replied innocent.  
  
Buffy tickled her sister briefly, reveling in the sound of her bell like laughter. "You really are a sneaky trouble maker, aren't you?" Buffy teased.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said, thinking of Spike. "I sure am."  
  
They left the alley with Dawn's voice echoing behind them, "Wait, I haven't gotten any candy!"  
  
Angel and Xander followed, shaking their heads at the young girl's innocence.  
  
***  
  
Spike jumped down when he knew it was safe. "So Dawn is really the slayers little sis…" He chuckled at the irony of it all. That innocent little girl was going to grow up to be a dark, passionate woman. And when she did grow up… he'd come back for her…  
  
"You're mine, Dawn."  
  
He never forgot that night. And neither did she. He never forgot his oath… and was just waiting… waiting for the right time to claim what was his.  
  
*END* 


End file.
